Nadira the Babysitter (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Nadira the Babysitter. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at the Carousel Boutique. Rarity: Perfect, All done. Just then, There a call on her phone. Rarity: Hello, This is the Carousel Boutique, Where every garment is chic, Unique and magnifique, Rarity speaking. Millie: (on the phone) Hello, Rarity. It's Millie. Listen, I was wondering if you're not too busy, I could use a babysitter for my little Cream Puff. Are you available? Rarity: Why yes, I was just finished with my work. When do you want me for? Millie: (on the phone) By this afternoon, I've got an errand to run soon. Can you be at where we'll meet? Rarity: At CHS, I'll make sure not to be late. Millie: (on the phone) You're a lifesaver, Rarity. See you then. Rarity: Same here, Ta ta. (hangs up) Just then, She got a surprise visit by Coloratura, An old friend of Applejack's. Coloratura: Hello, Rarity. Rarity: Coloratura, Is that really you!? Coloratura: The one and only, Rarity. It's great to see you again. But just call me Rara. Rarity: Cute shoes. What kind are they? Coloratura: Oh, The diamond slippers, I've just got them by the mail a few minutes ago. Rarity: (checking her Rainbooms outfit and her pink platform boots with raised heels) Coloratura: I'm going to make prints in the cement with my hands and heeled shoes. Cute Rainbooms outfit and blue fingernails and earrings. Rarity: (notices her outfit she's knitting) Why, Thank you. (checks her watch) Oh my, Look at the time. We better get to Canterlot High soon, We don't want to keep the rest of our friends waiting. Later at CHS, They were on their way inside. Rarity: Ta da, We're here! Coloratura: AJ!? Applejack: Rara! Coloratura: (as the two friends hugged each other) It's good to see you again! Applejack: Same here, Rara. (notices Rara's Diamond slippers) Nice slippers by the way. Coloratura: Thanks, They came from the mail earlier ago. Twilight Sparkle: So, What brings you all the way here? Coloratura: I am holding my very own concert, And I would like to invite you all. Would you and your friends like to come, AJ? Applejack: Sure, Rara. Count us in. Coloratura: Great, I'll be rehearsing, See you then. Meanwhile at the secret lab. Nadira: I'm bored, There's nothing to do around here in this lab. Then, Pinkie Pie came in. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Nadira. Why the long face? Nadira: Oh, Hi, Pinkie. I'm just bored, I wish there was something I could do. Pinkie Pie: I have an idea, Nadira. Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake asked me to help babysit their baby twins, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Would you like to help me with that? Nadira: Sure, I guess that's okay. After all, I work with children in the future in the year of 3000s. Pinkie Pie: Just you wait, Nadira. You're gonna love it! Back at CHS, Rarity was just rehearsing for the concert. Rarity: (humming) Then, There was a knock on the door. Rarity: Come in. Millie: (opens the door) Hello, Rarity. Thanks so much for willing to watch over Cream Puff. I won't be gone long, Everything is all in the diaper bag. Rarity: Anytime, My dear. Millie: You be a good girl, Sweetie. (kisses her baby) Won't be long. And Millie left to run her errands. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Nightmare Moon: At last, The resurrection is finished. Sombra: So, Who is it going to be this time? Nightmare Moon: Flurious and Moltor. Soon, Flurious and Moltor were resurrected. Flurious: What, We've been revived?! Moltor: How is this possible? Who's responsible for this?! Nightmare Moon: That would be me, Nightmare Moon. I have an alliance invitation for you two. Moltor: Last time I've trusted my brother's aid, He betrayed me. Flurious: Why should we join you? Nightmare Moon: To get revenge on the Overdrive Rangers and destroy the Harmony Force Rangers. Sombra: With your powers combining, We'll gain control on everything. Nightmare Moon: We have the same goal. With your help, We shall destroy the power rangers. Flurious: Very well, Nightmare Moon. We will help you. Moltor: Only to avenge ourselves. Meanwhile at the Chinese Theatre, Rara was practicing to make prints on something. Applejack: What are you doing there, Rara? Coloratura: Oh, I was just practicing for my hand heelprints. I've also took note on that song I sang the other day. Applejack: Oh, Just keep practicin' Rara. Back at the secret lab. Nadira: I wonder what's keeping Pinkie Pie so long. Then, There was a communication coming from Andrew Hartford as Ransik answers it. Ransik: Oh, Hello, Andrew. It's wonderful to see you again. Andrew Hartford: You too, Ransik. Listen, There's trouble in San Angeles. Flurious and Moltor has returned and they're now working together with Nightmare Moon, Gather your rangers and meet us at my mansion as soon as you can. Ransik: Of course, Andrew. We'll be there soon. As soon as Sunset and the Mane 6 came as soon as they did. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: Where're Pinkie Pie and Rarity? Rainbow Dash: I think Rarity's probably busy doing something? Then, Pinkie Pie and Rarity came with Nadira and the babies. Pinkie Pie: We're here, Ransik. Rarity: Sorry we're a little late, We had a little sidetrack. Pinkie Pie: I've offered Nadira to help me babysitting Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Then, Rarity came with Cream Puff to babysit. Nadira: Sorry, Daddy. I was getting board working in the lab all day. Ransik: Nadira, Sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me? Nadira: I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't want to disappoint you. Ransik: Nadira, You've worked too hard at the lab. You deserve a break. Nadira: Thanks, Daddy. Sunset Shimmer: You were saying, Ransik? Ransik: There's trouble in San Angeles, We must go and meet with Andrew Hartford and the Overdrive Rangers. Meanwhile with Rara, She was in her hotel room practicing her vocals. :Coloratura: ::I'm here to show you who I am ::Threw off the veil, it's finally time ::There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa ::And now I feel my stars align Suddenly, Moltor and his Lava Lizards made an ambush. Coloratura: Huh, What's going on?! Moltor: You're coming with us, Seize her! Coloratura: (as the Lava Lizards took her) Let me go! Let go of me! Moltor: (evil laugh) Meanwhile, Ransik, his followers and the Harmony Rangers arrived at Hartford Mansion Ransik: Here we are, Girls. The Hartford Mansion. Andrew Hartford: Welcome, My friends. Thanks so much for coming in such short notice. Ransik: We're glad to be here. Girls, Meet Andrew Hartford, Mentor of the Overdrive Power Rangers. And this is his butler, Spencer. And this is Andrew's son, Mack, Red Ranger, Will Aston, Black Ranger, Dax Lo, Blue Ranger, Veronica Robinson, Yellow Ranger, Ronny for short, Rose Oritz, Pink Ranger and Tyzonn Collins, Mercury Ranger. Mack Hartford: Hello, Everyone. Will Aston: Hey. Dax Lo: What's up? Veronica Robinson: Nice to meet you. Rose Oritz: Hi. Tyzonn Collins: We're pleased to meet you all. Ransik: And this is Tyzonn's wife, Vella and the Sentinel Knight. Sentinel Knight: Greetings, Harmony Force Rangers. Spencer: Pleasure. Vella Collins: Welcome. As everyone is inside the Mansion. Rarity: It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! (mumbles incoherently) There are no words! Nadira: (sets up the playpen for the babies) You three are going to have so much fun. Yes you are, Yes you are! Pinkie Pie: (giggling) Nadira sure is great with babies. Ransik: So, Andrew. How're we going to stop Flurious and Moltor? Andrew Hartford: They're somehow working with Nightmare Moon, She wants to put a end to planet earth with Flurious turning it into blizzard and Moltor creates a blazing sky. Spencer: And Miss Applejack, There's something you must know. Applejack: What is it, Spencer? Spencer: Your friend, Coloratura has been captured by Moltor and his Lava Lizards. Applejack: What!? Andrew Hartford: Are you sure about this, Spencer? Spencer: Yes, Sir. I was there at the Chinese Theatre Hotel disguising myself as her agent. Applejack: We gotta help Rara! Who knows what Flurious and Moltor wanted with her! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Applejack. We'll get her back. Twilight Sparkle: It's up to us, Mack. And we need to stop Flurious and Moltor from creating Armageddon. Mack Hartford: I'm in on that, Twilight. Let's do it. Nadira: And don't worry, Rarity. I'll take very good care of the babies. Rarity: Thank you, Nadira. As Nadira started playing with the babies. Nadira: Where am I......? Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! The babies started laughing. Spencer: Should I go and help her, Sir. Andrew Hartford: No need, Spencer. She seems to have it under control. Nadira: (tickling the Cake Twins) Are you two ticklish? You two ticklish? Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake laughed and laughed. Ransik: She certainly had a way with children. Back with the Mane 7, Mack and his friends. Sunset Shimmer: So, What's the plan, Twilight? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Not only that Flurious and Moltor are, But also Coloratura was kidnapped by them. Twilight Sparkle: It won't be easy, But we'll have to work together to defeat them and save Rara. Sentinel Knight: Twilight is right, We must do what we can to protect the earth and defeat Flurious and Moltor for good. Mack Hartford: Yeah, We have to stop them, No matter what they through at us. Twilight Sparkle: I'm with you, Mack. Will Aston: You up for it, Applejack? Applejack: Ya darn tootin' I'm with ya, Will. Dax Lo: Ready, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You bet, Dax! Veronica Robinson: We're in this together, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Right, Ronny. Rose Oritz: Let's do it, Rarity. Rarity: Of course, Rose. Tyzonn Collins: You ready for this battle, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah. Sentinel Knight: The fate of the world is in our shoulders, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Then let's go stop Flurious and Moltor! Meanwhile with Flurious and Moltor. Flurious: Be ready, Brother. Armageddon is upon us. Once I send a blizzard on the earth, Prepare to create flames in the sky. Moltor: Nightmare Moon will prevail, Flurious. And I already send some of my Lava Lizards to guard our hostage. Flurious: The world is ours to destroy by force! Twilight Sparkle: Not when the Power Rangers are around! Moltor: What?! Sentinel Knight: Your reign of Armageddon has come to an end! Applejack: You two better release my friend, Rara, Or we'll have ta make you two! Flurious: You fools thought you can defeat us!? Applejack: We know we can, Flurious. Come on, Y'all. It's Morphin' Time! The rangers got their morphers activated. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive Accelerate! The Overdrive Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (transform into his Super Mode) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive Symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke and explosions. Flurious: (summons his Chillers) Chillers, Destroy the Rangers! Moltor: (summons his Lava Lizards) Lava Lizards, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it, Mack! Mack Hartford: Right behind you, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Both: Combine Weapon! (combining their weapons) Magic Drive! (strikes at the Chillers and Lava Lizards) Will Aston: Go for it, AJ! Applejack: (kicks one Chiller) Much Oblige, Will! Now, Let's combine our attack! Will Aston: Right! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Both: Combine Weapon! (combining their weapons) Honest Earthquake! (took down some Chillers and Lava Lizards) Dax Lo: Ladies first! Pinkie Pie: (hits one Lava Lizard) Laughter Lances! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Both: Combine Weapon! (combining their weapons) Laughing Vortex! (took down a lot of Chillers and Lava Lizards) Veronica Robinson: Over here, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claw! Both: Combine Weapon! (combining their weapons) Digging Kindness! (took down a lot more Chillers and Lava Lizards) Rose Ortiz: Go for it, Rarity! Rarity: Of course, Rose. Generosity Staff! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Both: Combine Weapon! (combining their weapons) Generous Blast! (blasts a few Chillers and Lava Lizards) Tyzonn Collins: (hits one Chiller) Go for it, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Both: Combine Weapon! (combining their weapons) Loyal Strike! (took out a lot more Chillers and Lava Lizards) Sentinel Knight: Sunset, Use your keyblade as I begin my sword transformation! Sunset Shimmer: I'm ready! Sentinel Knight: Then let's take them out! (transform into the Excelsior) Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade and Excelsior! Wisdom Strike! (took down a lot more Chillers and Lava Lizards) Now, Applejack. Go save Rara, We'll cover you! Applejack: Thanks, Sunset! So, Applejack rushed to rescue her friend. Meanwhile with Nadira and the babies. Nadira: Open wide, Cream Puff. Here comes the train. (makes train noises) Cream Puff opened her mouth and tasted it, Which she liked. Nadira: There we go. Later, Spencer came to check on Nadira and the babies. Spencer: Nadira, Everything alright over there? Nadira: (with Cream Puff on her arm) Yes, Spencer. Everything's fine. (tickling Cream Puff) Are you having fun, Cream Puff? Hmm? Are you? I bet you are. Cream Puff: (giggling) Nadira: (felt something full) Awe, Feels like you got a wet diaper, Time to change you. So, Nadira started changing Cream Puff as she lies her on a changing pad, Remove the old wet diaper and threw it away. Then, She adds the baby powder and puts a fresh clean diaper. Nadira: There we go, Cream Puff. All clean and ready to play again, (tickles Cream Puff) Yes you are! Yes you are! Cream Puff: (giggling) Andrew Hartford: Nadira, Your father warmed the bottles for you. Nadira: Perfect timing. So, Nadira gave the babies their bottles. Then, They begin to feel gassy. Nadira burped them one by one. Nadira: There we go, All better. Andrew Hartford: She's quick. Ransik: Indeed she is. Back with the rangers, Applejack reached the flaming caravan with lava around. Coloratura: Huh? Applejack: Don't worry, I'm coming to help you! Coloratura: Please hurry, I can't take this heat! Applejack: Phew, Neither can I. Then, The Lava Lizards appeared out of nowhere! Applejack: Golly, Moltor must've figured that out! So, Applejack fought off as much Lava Lizards she could take down. Applejack: (painting) I.. am... gettin' tired of this here heat. I hope Ransik can forgive me for this. (takes off her helmet) Coloratura: Applejack? Applejack: Yep, That's me, Rara. Didn't think I'd let anything bad happen to my own friend, Did ya? Coloratura: Thanks for coming for me, AJ, I really appreciate it. Applejack: No problem, Rara. Now let's get ya out of here. Just as Applejack and Rara got out in time. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, You okay? Applejack: I'm fine, Twi. Rara's safe and sound. Norg: Don't worry, Applejack. I'll make sure your friend gets to safety. Applejack: Thanks, Norg. Coloratura: Go get'em, AJ. Flurious: So much for our hostage! Moltor: It's time we end this, Rangers! Applejack: Sorry to spoil yer fun, Partner. But it's time for you and your brother's defeat, It's Morphin' Time! Harmony, Full Power! (morphs into her ranger form) Will Aston: AJ, Catch! (throws his Drive Slammer to Applejack) Applejack: Much Oblige, Will. (combines the weapons) Honesty Axe Slammer Mode! Flurious: Impossible! Moltor: No! Applejack: Quakin' Strike! (strikes at Flurious and Moltor) Flurious and Moltor: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (explodes) Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Like killin' two birds with one stone! Twilight Sparkle: You did it, Applejack! Nightmare Moon: It's not over yet, Rangers! And then, She made Moltor and Flurious bigger with Flurious as Flurrex. Flurrex: It's time to send a blizzard to the earth! (use his frost power on the earth) Moltor: Let's create a heat in the sky! (use his fire power in the sky) Pinkie Pie: Not god, not good, NOT GOOD?!?! Dax Lo: We gotta put a stop to this! Applejack: No worries, Y'all. Let's call out the Zords, I got myself a plan. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Applejack. Harmony Zords, Arise! Then, The Harmony, DriveMax Zords and Rescue Runners came just in time. Rose Ortiz: Right on cue. And so, The Ranger got onboard their Zords. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Zords, Combine! The Harmony Zords combines to form the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Full Power! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Ultrazord, Activate! The Zords were combined into the DriveMax Ultrazord. Overdrive Rangers: DriveMax Ultrazord! Assembly Complete! Tyzonn Collins: Flash Point Megazord, Activate! (activates the code 11, 12 and 13) Combine! The Rescue Runner Zords were combined into the Flash Point Megazord. Tyzonn Collins: Flash Point Megazord! Assembly Complete! Sunset Shimmer: So, Now what, Applejack? Applejack: Come in, Mr. H. Ya read me? Andrew Hartford: (on communicator) Yes, Loud and clear. Applejack: Is that there Ultrazord ready for combination? Andrew Hartford: (on communicator) More then ready, Applejack. Applejack: Okay, Y'all. It's time we combine with the Megazords. Mack Hartford: We're ready when you are, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Megazord, Initiating combination with the DriveMax Ultrazord! So, The Elemental Megazord was combined with the DriveMax Ultrazord into it's Elemental Mode. Harmony Force and Overdrive Rangers: DriveMax Ultrazord Elemental Mode! Sunset Shimmer: Get ready, Tyzonn. I'm going to combine my Zord with your Megazord. Tyzonn Collins: Right. Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Unicorn Zord, Initiating combination with the Flash Point Megazord! The Unicorn Zord was combined with the Flash Point Megazord into it's Wisdom Mode. Tyzonn and Sunset: Flash Point Megazord Wisdom Mode! Mack Hartford: Okay, Twilight. Let's end this together! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Mack! Flurrex: Bring it! Twilight Sparkle: Combining with the power of The Elements of Harmony! The Ultrazord took flight and use the elemental power and finished off Flurrex. Flurrex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (explodes) Tyzonn Collins: And now, It's your turn, Moltor! Sunset Shimmer: Let's combine our powers! Tyzonn and Sunset: Water Launchers, Wisdom Hydro Blast! Fire! The Megazord fires at Moltor and many hits was enough to weaken him. Moltor: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (explodes) Nightmare Moon: No! That's not possible! (as she and her followers retreated) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! After the battle. Pinkie Pie: We did it! Dax Lo: We sure did. Ransik: Well done, Rangers! Andrew Hartford: All of you have done well. And Mack? (smiles at his son) Well done, Son. Mack Hartford: Thanks, Dad. Andrew Hartford: And Applejack, You were very brave back there and how you've trusted your friend with your secret. Applejack: Rara and I were old friends back at Camp, Mr. H. That's why I couldn't lie to her about my secret. Coloratura: You and your friends did what's possible, AJ. You're secret's safe with me. Twilight Sparkle: That's great to hear, Rara. Spencer: (checked his watch) Miss Rara, Is it about time we come see you preform at the Concert? Coloratura: You're right, Spencer. We better hurry. Ransik: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's go! At CHS, Dean Cadance was up to make an announcement. Dean Cadance: Welcome, Today is the annual concert in Canterlot High. And the crowd cheered. Norg: I just love a good show, It is the best time of my life. Dean Cadance: Rara, Will you do the honors? Coloratura: Of course. And so, Rara begins preforming her song to honor her friends. :Coloratura: ::I'm here to show you who I am ::Threw off the veil, it's finally time ::There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa ::And now I feel my stars align ::For I had believed what I was sold ::I did all the things that I was told ::But all that has changed, and now I'm bold ::'Cause I know ::That I am just a good friend ::I make mistakes from time to time ::But now I know the real me ::And put my heart out on the line ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::Just like the magic inside of you ::And now I see those colors ::Right before my eyes ::I hear my voice so clearly ::And I know that it is right ::They thought I was weak, but I am strong ::They sold me the world, but they were wrong ::And now that I'm back, I still belong ::'Cause I know ::That I am just a good friend ::I make mistakes from time to time ::But now I know the real me ::And put my heart out on the line ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::Just like the magic inside of you ::Just like the magic inside of you... After the concert, Rara, Rarity and Cadance arrived at the Chinese Theatre. Rara was first to place her hands and shoes on the wet cement floor, Rarity was the second and Cadance was the last. The Crowd Cheered. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this wonderful? Norg: It sure is, Twilight. I just love to hear Rara sing! Coloratura: Twilight, Mack. Thanks for your help. Mack Hartford: Anytime, Rara. Twilight Sparkle: That's what friends are for. Nadira: And Cream Puff and the Cake Twins are back with their parents. Ransik: Nadira. You're more then welcome to help Rarity and Pinkie Pie babysit again anytime. Nadira: Really, Daddy? Ransik: Anything to make my sweetheart happy. And they happily had a fatherly daughterly hug. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225